snlfandomcom-20200215-history
YOLO
"YOLO" is the 103rd SNL Digital Short which premiered on January 26, 2013, featuring host and musical guest Adam Levine and Kendrick Lamar, respectively. It was later released as a single the following day (January 27). The SNL Digital Short was directed by Akiva Schaffer, who also produced it along with Andy Samberg and Jorma Taccone. The title and lyrics of the song reference the popular motto and internet meme "YOLO" ("You Only Live Once"). The song parodies the phrase, and once again reworks the phrase to mean something else. The song's lyrics interpret "You Only Live Once" to mean the complete opposite of dangerous and careless behavior, and to instead be over secure and protective of life, in a negative viewpoint. The song urges people to be fully aware of their surroundings and the hazards of daily life. Lyrics Levine: YOLO Samberg: YOLO, you only live once. The battle cry of a generation. This life is a precious gift. So don't get too crazy, It's not worth the risk. Levine: You know that we are still young. So don't be dumb. Don't trust anyone, Cause you only live once. Schaffer: Ugh, you only live once, That's the motto. So take a chill pill, Ease off the throttle. Taccone: Never go to loud clubs Cause it's bad for your ears. Your friends will all be sorry When they can't hear. Samberg: And stay the hell away from drugs Cause they're not legal. Then bury all your money in the backyard Like a beagle. Schaffer: Cause you should never trust a bank They've been known to fail. And never travel by car, a bus, Boat or by rail. Taccone: And don't travel by plane. And don't travel at all. Built a bomb shelter basement With titanium walls. Samberg: And wear titanium suits In case pianos fall on ya. And never go in saunas Cause they're crawlin' with piranhas. Schaffer: And never take the stairs Cause they're often unsafe. You only live once, Don't let it go to waste. Levine: You know that we are still young, So hold off on the fun. Cook your meat 'til it's done, Cause you only live once. Taccone: Yeah, And here's another piece of advice: Stay away from kids Cause their hair is filled with mad lice. Samberg: There's no such thing As too much Purell. This a cautionary tale, Word to George Orwell. Schaffer: So don't 1980 force Any plugs into sockets. Always wear a chastity belt And triple lock it. Taccone: Then hire a taster Make him check your food for poison. And if you think your mailman is a spy Then destroy him. Samberg: No blankets or pajamas They can choke you in your sleep. Two words about furniture: Killing machines. Schaffer: Board your windows up The sun is bad for your health. And always wear a straight jacket So your safe from yourself. Lamar: Take no chances (no chances) Stop freelancin' (right now) Invest in your future, Don't dilute your finances (uh huh) 401K, make sure it's low risk Then get some real estate (how much?) 4.2% thirty year mortgage, That's important, that's a great deal And if you can't afford it, Don't forge it on your last bill Renting is for suckers right now A dependable savings, And you'll retire with money in your account. Beast. All: YOLO, say no no. Isolate yourself And just roll solo Be care-folo You oughta look out Also stands for YOLO. Levine: You know that we are still young. Burn the prints off your thumbs. Then pull out all your teeth, So you can't bite your tongue. Only on this earth for a short time, time So don't go outside, cause you don't want to die, die. Just take our advice and hide And scream YOLO to the sky. Samberg: You oughta look out. Cast *Adam Levine *Kendrick Lamar *Danny McBride *Andy Samberg *Akiva Schaffer *Jorma Taccone Trivia *Danny McBride appeared on the Digital Short as a man attempting to do cocaine in a nightclub. *Some of the lyrics make a reference to famous or not-so-famous acts done by other people around the world, such as "Then bury all your money in the backyard like a beagle" (Financial crisis of 2007–2008) and "Built a bomb shelter basement with titanium walls" (2012 phenomenon). *This is the first SNL Digital Short to premiere after the departure of Andy Samberg as a cast member. Video Category:SNL Digital Shorts